The Fandom Verse
by MassiveFanGirlAlert
Summary: An Angel, a Norse God, a psychopath, sorry a highly functioning sociopath, 2 hunters, a demigod, an alien and a policebox. Either this is the start to a really bad porno or something major has happened
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is also a fanfic involing the Avengers, Percy Jackson and the Sherlock fandom. This is my first fanfic ever (seriously) and i just hope you like it im not really bothered either way. Other characters include Sherlock, Loki and Phoebe (shes an OC please dont hate me)**

Crowley's POV

He had them right where he wanted. The Winchesters and their angel buddy walked right into his trap. Crowley knew they would be coming to kill him; well they could try to anyway. He had set up CCTV all around the abandoned factory with a lot of demons and about 3 or 4 hell hounds at his beck and call. Finally they came into the view of camera one at the front gates. Crowley waited until they got closer to launch the ambush but something happened. In the space of 30 seconds all the cameras went dead and when they were back online the 3 men had vanished into thin air and upon looking at the facial expressions of his demons this was most definitely not Castiels doing.

John Watson's POV

John was checking the messages on his blog and was sent a case for Sherlock to solve. He looked over towards the kitchen where Sherlock was doing some scientific experiment and shouted him to get his attention so he could tell him they had a case. It didn't work so he tried a different tactic. "We have a case Sherlock and an important one at that" he exclaimed and noticed Sherlock walk into the living room. He took the laptop off John and began to read the message. Once he was done he grabbed his signature blue scarf and black coat and told John he would wait outside for him. John nodded and stood at the window putting his coat on and noticed something bad. Sherlock wasn't there and when he went outside and asked anyone if they saw him they told him they saw the door open but nobody walked in or out of the door.

Natasha Romanoff's POV

Natasha swore she would punch Loki in his stupid norse face. Fighting wasn't hard but fighting some strange alien creatures even with backup was impossible almost. She had no idea what their weak spots were because it would have made things much easier. She was making her way to the Stark building to confront the psycho god and maybe beat him up a bit. Luckily, the avengers and Clint had her back so there weren't too many enemies to slow her down. Finally, she made it to the roof where Loki was staring at the sky laughing maniacally. Natasha whistled for his attention. He turned around and walked towards her smiling. She took the opportunity, punched him in the face and kicked his chest so hard he stumbled a couple feet. Suddenly, a blinding, white light enveloped Loki and both he and Natasha looked confused. The white light exploded and Loki was no longer there.

Percy Jackson's POV

Capture the flag is one of Percys' favourite camp activities. He was working with Athenas cabins' team whilst opposing the Apollo team. He was on guard duty at the creek. His main job was to stop any enemy campers from trying to capture their teams flag. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye so he turned towards the trees. An Apollo camper, Phoebe to be exact, ran towards the creek at full speed not even caring that he had the power to stop her. He used all the power he could muster to control the creek. He created a wall of water to stop Phoebe and the other campers from getting through however a conch horn blew in the distance signalling the end of the game and he returned the water to the creek. He went to shake Phoebes hand but she wasn't there anymore. All he did was blink and poof, she was gone.

Doctor's POV

Travelling throughout time and space is fun and also mysterious as sometimes you never know where you would end up. Travelling throughout time and space alone is the worst part. The Doctor would normally travel with companions to distant planets and different times. Today, however, he was alone. The TARDIS was travelling through the time vortex to visit 1969. The Doctor wanted to watch the moon landing again no matter how many times he had already seen it. However in mid-flight he noticed something very wrong on the screens. The TARDIS was taking too much pressure from an unknown source and had burst into flames in some areas. He tried to stop the pressure from building up but there was no use, so he had only one other option. Shut down the console. After he shut it down, the TARDIS began spiralling out of control as if being pulled towards something. Eventually, the TARDIS landed somewhere he had never been before nor he had known existed and the Doctor blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to put this in the first chapter (oops). I do not own any of these characters (except Phoebe) or these fandoms. All credits goes to owners and so on. This will just be a filler/descriptive chapter about the meeting of the characters. Any feedback, criticisms and suggestions appreciated.**

Dean was the first wake up. It felt like he had a hangover that was 10 times worse than normal. He tried to remember what happened whilst his vision was adjusting. _'Me, Cas and Sam were in an abandoned factory trying to kill Crowley, some weird white light surrounded me and I blacked out. I think that's what happened' _He hoped maybe his brain hadn't been jumbled in the process and that Castiel and Sam were safe. Once his vision was no longer blurred he looked around the room. There were other people there and he wasn't sure whether they were good or bad and he noticed Sam and Cas in the corner of his eye. Also, there were a lot of chairs, presumably for all the people, and a massive table with almost every type of food imaginable but of course Dean only noticed one. Pie! He was kinda freaking out at the moment and he wanted to know who everyone was so the pie, regretrably, had to wait.

Firstly there was a girl; Dean guessed she was around 18, who wore bronze coloured armour, had a golden coloured dagger, bow and arrows. He thought she could be dangerous but luckily he had his knife and gun just in case. Next, there was a man wearing a bowtie, tweed jacket, a fez and was sat with his back towards a police box? Dean didn't question it. There were two more men in the room with him not including Sam and Cas. One man wore a weird bronze or golden helmet with horns, wore a green cloak with black pants and a green and black top. Dean had a feeling he was really dangerous and someone who shouldn't be messed with. Lastly, he saw a man wearing leather gloves, a long black coat and a blue scarf. He seemed to wear a suit under his coat so maybe he had an important job.

After a while everyone began to wake and they all looked really confused. They all sat in the chairs and left the food on the table. The man in the fez stood up to talk. "Well, i am sure we all want to know why the hell we are here but we can't find out unless we talk plus this awkward silence is killing me. I am the Doctor pleased to meet you, probably." Castiel stood up to shake his hand. "My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the lord." Dean facepalmed and Sam used Bitch face #1. "Cas you cant just announce yourself like that jeez and by the way my name is Dean winchester and this is my brother Sam" he pointed over to him.

The Doctor began to laugh. "Considering your friend here told us a lot about himself I shall tell you more about me. I am 1200 year old time lord, an alien I think you might say and the police box is mine. Call it a spaceship if you will but it is called a TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Thats it" Everyone began staring at him except Castiel, who looked at him in awe. The girl stood up and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Phoebe and I'm a demigod. Daughter of apollo to be precise and dont worry I wont skewer you or anything, these weapons don't harm mortals." She looked at the two Winchesters. "What about you two?" Sam stepped forward. "We are hunters. We hunt the supernatural you know like ghosts, demons, vampires and stuff. Oh and were mortal if thats what you were asking"

The man in the weird helmet began to laugh. "Is there another show on, this ones kinda boring." The Doctor looked at him quizzically. "Well then, who are you?" The man stood up. "I am Loki of Asgard, th-" he was cut off by Dean before he could finish. "Loki. As in the god Loki from Norse Mythology?" Loki gave a dismal sigh. "Yes, that one. The illustrations of me in the books are less flattering." He looked the man in the black coat. "Curly haired dude. Who are you? You haven't introduced yourself yet." The man just sighed at looked at the group. "The names Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. I am a consulting detective, only one in the world I'll have you know and mortal. So, are we going to figure out whats going on here or are we just having a good old chat?"

**AN: Any suggestions for the next chapter? I look foward to hearing from you. Are there any shippings you would like to see in the future? Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG. I am so sorry for the late update. College, Coursework, Illness and writers block are just awful. I hope you like this next chapter. This chapter is mainly Sherlock and Loki so im sorry for the lack of characters. The next chapter however will be the characters I haven't talked about much mentioned in this chapter.**

"Shirley has got a point there. Why don't we find out where we all came from first and how we got here? I want to see how boring your lives are compared to mine." Loki just grinned and sat down awaiting replies. "I'll go first. I was on Stark Tower in New York unleashing an assault on earth when a woman attacks me. Some bright light surrounded me and poof I'm here. That's pretty amazing, right?" Sherlock just scoffed, stood up and paced the room. "Sounds interesting however that didn't happen. There is no such thing as the Stark Tower anywhere in the world and if you did send an assault on earth, it would be all over the news. I am very observant when it comes to the news and I think you have just made that up. Also, the name is Sherlock not Shirley; you should clean your ears out more."

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS. "I need to check a few things as I do believe Loki is telling the truth. I will be about ten minutes." With that he walked into the police box, shut the door and allowed everyone else to speak. Loki stared right at the consulting detective. "Well then Shirley-"Emphasising the name Shirley while he spoke "-What is your story? I'd be interested to hear it." Sherlock turned around and looked at the group. "Well I was in my flat in London and my good friend John was sent a message on his blog, a case for me to solve. The case was for a man whose family disappeared and a week later his wife and kids were found dead in the countryside. I was completely interested in that case so I grabbed my coat and scarf and left to wait outside for John but the moment I stepped through the door I blacked out"

Loki just laughed. "That's your story. It's quite lame to be honest. I was half expecting you to disappear whilst checking a body or something. Also, I have never heard of you before until today. Are you even sure that you're real or have you just made up a character to portray yourself as?" This annoyed Sherlock and he walked right up to Loki. "Of course I'm real. I wouldn't make anything like this up, I-"The Doctor cut him off by running out of the TARDIS. He began shouting excitedly and also quite worried. "I have found out what's going on. We are all from separate universes but somehow we have been taken out of them, brought together and dumped here in some unknown universe. So you are both telling the truth telling the truth so stop squabbling like little children and be nice" Loki just sighed. "Fine, I will be nice to Shirley. I would to hear everyone else's story as to how they got here though"

**AN: Well good news. In the future there will be a hunting trip, Sherloki and Destiel yay. Anyway I will update more over the next few weeks because CHRISTMAS. So I finish college today for like 3 weeks and i have a lot of spare time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the really, really long wait. I've been procrastinating everything over christmas. Anyway here is the next update and im sorry for the bad quality of the shipping material but it is my first ever fanfic so whatever.**

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Loki but blushed slightly. "Please stop calling me Shirley as well." Loki smiled. "I don't think I can Shirley." Loki then turned to Phoebe. "How did you end up here?" Phoebe looked at Loki. "I was playing a game of capture the flag a-" Loki interupted her and began laughing. "Wait. You were playing a kids games that is hilarious" Phoebe stared daggers at him. "Capture the flag is a battle game at my camp, for your information. We use swords, other weapons and wear armour so be quiet." Sherlock spoke up. "Excuse me, be polite and don't talk to him like that." Loki blushed at what Sherlock said and smiled at him. Phoebe then continued her story. "As I was saying, I was playing capture the flag and I was close to the enemy teams flag and a friend of mine was guarding the creek. He created a wall of water between me and him to slow me down and his team won. I went to shake his hand but a bright light blinded me and I blacked out. At first I thought it was a Hermes camper playing a prank on me but i can see that isn't the case anymore." She saw Loki and Sherlock blush in the corner of her eye, she turned to them and smiled. "You two are so lucky I'm not a daughter of Eros or Aphrodite because you'd be a couple by now" The pair turned to each other and blushed a bit more. "Although, I think you'd make a great couple anyway" she smiled.

Dean looked at the three others. "Now that you've had your chick flick moment can we tell you our story please and I agree that you make a great couple." Sherlock smiled. "Sorry you may tell your story Dean and do you think so? Me and Loki, really?" Dean looked at the detective and smiled. "Of course I think so. You are both alike. Now I'm going to tell you my story. Me, Cas and Sam here were about to raid an abandonded factory to gank a demonic dick called Crowley. We had reached the factory's front gate and we were about to enter when everything went black and we ended up here. Not very exciting I know but thats what happened. I thought it had something to do with that dick Crowley but when I noticed where we were and that Cas and Sam were okay i abandoned that thought straight away." Sherlock walked up to Dean and started to do his 'I'm observing you' routine. "Dean I notice you say the angels name before your own brothers which suggests he is dear to you but not more important than him. Also I have noticed the difference in the way you look at Castiel and your brother and that is simple. You look at your brother as family and someone you need to look out for no matter what and you look at Castiel as a friend no, more than a friend you look at him like a lover, someone you have a crush on and is important to you. I also notice Castiel looks at you in the exact same way you look at him." Dean blushed and stared at Sherlock in awe while Cas looked at Dean and blushed deeply. Sam had a look that said 'I fucking knew it. I knew you two had a thing for each other' and looked at the two other men. Dean was the first to speak up. "How did you do that and how did you know how I felt about Cas?" Sherlock smiled. "Its simple really. I just read body language, facial expressions and I observe everyone and everything closely." Dean walked up to Cas and whispered in his ear. "Cas what do you say we become a couple considering our feelings for each other?" Cas leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. "How's that for an answer" Dean smiled and nodded. Loki began to feel jealous of the new couple so walked up to Sherlock but before he could even say anything Sherlock began speaking to Loki. "I say yes Loki" Loki looked at Sherlock confused. "Yes to what and I'm guessing you used your expert observation skills on me." Sherlock laughed. "Yes I did and I knew you felt jealous of those two so came here so ask if we can become a couple and I say yes" Loki smiled and hugged Sherlock before kissing him as well. Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the two new couples. "Aww. You are all adorable and great couples. I am so happy for you"

The Doctor was watching all this unfold and decided to join the conversation. "Thats an amazing gift you have got yourself Sherlock and can I just say two couples in one day. Thats amazing considering the fact we have all only just met. I shall tell you how I ended up here. I was travelling through the time vortex in the TARDIS to see the moon landing in 1969, when a problem arose. She was taking up to much pressure from the time vortex and burst in flames in some areas so I shut the console down and she spiralled out of control. I blacked out and ended up here like the rest of you." Sam stared at the doctor. "Are you telling me that the TARDIS can travel through time?" The Doctor smiled. "Oh yes I did forget to mention that didn't I. Well the TARDIS can travel throughout the whole of time and space." Sam looked so happy but Dean stopped him from talking. "You can fangirl later Sammy I need to ask the Doctor something. Doctor. I have one question. Why did you call the TARDIS a she?" The Doctor chuckled. "Thats because the TARDIS is a she. The TARDIS is an organic machine that was grown on my home planet of Gallifrey. I met her human form once and she was absolutely beautiful."

Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the room and Sherlock's eyes widened. "I am glad you are all enjoying yourselves. My name is Moriarty I am with a man known as the Master. We have plucked you out of your individual universes for a game. Are you ready?" The Doctor also widened his eyes while the others exchanged nervous glances with each other.

**AN: Cliffhanger. What do you think? I am really sorry about the really shit shippings in this chapter. Any ideas for what to add. There is going to be a large group hunt set in an obstacle course kind of way.**


End file.
